nanabunnonijyuunifandomcom-20200215-history
Romance no Tsumiki
'Romance no Tsumiki '(ロマンスの積み木, lit. The Building Blocks of Romance) is the thrid coupling song from Limited Edition B in the fourth single by 22/7. It was released on August 21, 2019. The song is written by Yasushi Akimoto, composed by Takeshi Kitamura and Yoichi Tanoue and arranged by Takeshi Kitamura and Yoichi Tanoue. The song was first showcased at the Nananij Live #7 but was later properly previewed on the Kuraten Radio Show run by Sally and Mizuha. Tracklist Type B Videos Youtube ver.= Lyrics Rōmaji= romansu yubi de furete shimau dake de garagara kuzureochite yuku tsumiki deatta bakari no koibitotachi wa tada kizutsuku koto ni otagai ni obiete kokoro no temae de tesaguri shinagara eien no koi wo shinjitakunaru yo sonna kiseki wo chikaku de mitereba kotae no tsumiki ga hitotsu hitotsu tsumarete yuku romansu isoganakutemo ii futari jibun de nattoku dekitara itsuka yasashisa dake de wa kansei shinai yo sou kibishii koe mo mimi ni todoku hazu “hontou ni aishiteru” reisei ni nareta sono toki kimochi ga wakaru darou donna mono yori taisetsu da to shiru romansu itsu kuzureru no ka obieteite wa aishiau nante zettai ni muri da yo jibun no kimochi ni shoujiki de nakya aite no kimochi mo shinjirarenai sa kotoba ya shigusa sasai na hinto de mienai tsumiki ga itsu no ma ni ka tsumareteirun da memorii nanimo kangaezu ni zutto kanjou butsukete kita kara ima wa muishiki no ai no katachi ga dekiteru nee muri wo shinaide issho ni itai yo “bokutachi no ai wa tsumiki da” isshun no jounetsu yori mo keizoku ga daiji nan da moshi kowaretara mata tsumiageyou memorii tsumiki yo itsu made mo soko ni ite kure nando ka kuzureru koto ga attemo… akirameru koto wa zettai ni nai yo mata ichi kara onaji you ni aisu dake romansu isoganakutemo ii futari jibun de nattoku dekitara itsuka yasashisa dake de wa kansei shinai yo sou kibishii koe mo mimi ni todoku hazu reisei ni nareta sono toki kimochi ga wakaru darou donna mono yori taisetsu da to shiru romansu |-| Kanji= ロマンス　指で触れてしまうだけで ガラガラ　崩れ落ちて行く積み木 出会ったばかりの恋人たちは ただ傷つくことに　お互いに怯えて 心の手前で手探りしながら 永遠の恋を　信じたくなるよ そんな奇跡を近くで見てれば 答えの積み木が一つ一つ積まれて行く ロマンス　急がなくてもいい　二人 自分で納得できたら　いつか やさしさだけでは完成しないよ そう厳しい声も　耳に届くはず 「本当にアイシテル」 冷静になれたその時　気持ちがわかるだろう どんなものより　大切だと知る ロマンス いつ崩れるのか　怯えていては 愛し合うなんて絶対に無理だよ 自分の気持ちに正直でなきゃ 相手の気持ちも信じられないさ 言葉や仕草　些細なヒントで 見えない積み木がいつの間にか積まれているんだ メモリー　何も考えずに　ずっと 感情　ぶつけて来たから　今は 無意識の愛の形ができてる ねえ　無理をしないで一緒にいたいよ 「僕たちの愛は積み木だ」 一瞬の情熱よりも　継続が大事なんだ もし壊れたら　また積み上げよう メモリー 積み木よ　いつまでもそこにいてくれ 何度か　崩れることがあっても… 諦めることは　絶対にないよ また一から　同じように愛すだけ ロマンス　急がなくてもいい　二人 自分で納得できたら　いつか やさしさだけでは完成しないよ そう厳しい声も　耳に届くはず 冷静になれたその時　気持ちがわかるだろう どんなものより　大切だと知る ロマンス |-| English= Romance, just brush your finger against it It clatters and falls apart, a tower of blocks For lovers who just met The slightest of injuries spook each other They stop short of their hearts as they fumble around Wanting to trust in eternal love If you watch that sort of miracle closely It's the blocks of answers are stacking up one-by-one Romance, it's fine not to rush, a couple If you can accept that, one day Tenderness alone won't complete it A stern voice is also supposed to reach your ears "I really do love you." Once you can calmly think like that, that's when you understand the feeling You'll know what's more important than anything else Romance Feeling scared that I'll fall apart one day makes Mutual affection totally impossible If you're not honest with your own feelings You can't trust your partner's feelings A word or an action, a slight hint Invisible blocks have piled up without anyone noticing Memory, since emotion hits me Without thinking of anything, now Unconscious love is able to take shape Hey, I want us to stay together without straining ourselves "Our love is like stacking blocks" Instead of a flash of passion, it's more important to make it last If it winds up falling apart, let's stack it up again Memory Stacking blocks, please hold still no matter what No matter how many times it falls apart... Giving up is not an option Just rebuild love again from scratch that same way Romance, it's fine not to rush, a couple If you can accept that, one day Tenderness alone won't complete it A stern voice is also supposed to reach your ears Once you can calmly think like that, that's when you understand the emotion You'll know what's more important than anything else Romance Credit * English Category:Discography